Heridas
by Akane Tsukino Kou
Summary: (UA)...Serena y Seiya separaron sus caminos dolorosamente, ambos con una herida en su corazón. ¿Podrán estas sanar y ellos volver a encontrarse? Eso...solo el tiempo lo dirá. Secuela de HERIDA...S&S.M&Y.
1. Chapter 1

**Secuela y Continuación de HERIDA**

.

.

.

** Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi **

.

.

.

**Heridas**

.

.

.

_**C**__**apitulo**__** 1**_

_._

_**Tiempo**_.

.

.

.

"¡Haruto!"

"debe estar cerca"

"entonces buscalo"

"¡¿Dónde esta?!"

_No puedo pestañar porque ya no esta en donde lo deje. Bueno en este caso es una desventaja un jardín tan grande._

_Es mi vida. No puedo descuidarlo. Es mi responsabilidad._

_De las dos, pero mas mía._

Mensaje de celular

((Setsu, soy yo, llegare un poco mas tarde, nos dejaron mas tarea y las chicas quieren que la terminemos acá. Un beso los amo y tbn a mi cosita))

Responder.

((OK mi niña, te estaremos esperando tbn t amamos))

"esta Serena me alegro por ella"

"Setsuna"

"¡Megu!"

"aquí esta el niño, estaba persiguiendo una mariposa"

"¡con que aquí estabas pequeño travieso!"

Toma al bebe cargándolo, este se reía mucho, lo que causaba el amor en la peliverde.

_Quisiera darte un hermanito pero lamentablemente no pasa._

_No…no pasa…no sucede ¿habrá algo mal en mi?_

_Este niño es muy importante en mi vida. Creo que en la de todos. El es la prueba viviente de las adversidades pero también de afrontar los problemas, no huir o utilizar un medio que sea el de deshacerte de ellos._

_Este último tiempo ha sido difícil. Por todo. Las crisis de Serena. El atraso del juicio por su violación. El que ella se adapte al mundo. El que estudie. Al principio no fue fácil pero finalmente lo acepto._

_Por su hijo lo hizo. _

_Me impresiono lo rápido que avanzo y termino la primaria con los contenidos más básicos pero con dificultad para probarla. _

_Ella quiso salir adelante. Lo hizo en un tiempo corto lo que le preemitió avanzar académicamente. Luego de eso la inscribí en un instituto muy prestigioso llamado "SEIRIN" es de chicas. Se negó a compartir tiempo con varones._

_Si así es._

_Una de las consecuencias negativas del trauma de Serena es que no soporta mucho el estar cerca del género masculino. Por eso cada vez que vienen amigos a casa a ver a 'nuestra hija', y a 'nuestro hijo' de Artemis y mío, ella se encierra en su habitación._

_Es apática. No se niega a que vean a su hijo, es decir mío y de mi esposo pero no le gusta compartir. Su carácter cambio mucho. No se si para mal pero no le puedo exigir mucho. Lo que vivió es muy tormentoso, horrible. _

_Lo que si es que se a puesto de cabeza a estudiar y le ha ido bastante bien. Saca muy buenas calificaciones. También me alegra que haya permitido tener dos amigas. Mina y Amy. Solo las veo cuando he ido a recogerla al colegio o cuando vienen a visitarla, se ve que son buenas niñas. Costo mucho que las aceptara pero al fin lo hizo. Ellas creen que Haruto es el hermano pequeño de Serena. Así tiene que ser._

_Para mi es gratificante verla avanzar de a poco, pero avanzar al fin, lo ha hecho en estos dos años y medio, aun es muy joven y creo que lo dura que ha sido la vida con ella la ha hecho madurar. No es como las demás chicas de su edad. Pensando en cosas románticas. Ella es distinta. Es una mujer madura. A sus 17 lo es._

_Los psicólogos que tenia no eran de mucha ayuda, porque ella los rechazaba. A pesar que le puesto varios creo que necesita un psiquiatra. Lo de ella es grave. Quiero evitar que lo sea aun más. En realidad necesita un psicólogo al cual acepte, por eso necesito uno definitivo. Un psiquiatra es un medico. Por lo menos en su caso debe de ser así. Lo que vivió es realmente traumático. Es algo con lo que vivirá para toda su vida, pues sufre de __síndrome de estrés postraumático__ y depresión. En resumen no esta nada bien con ese trastorno psiquiátrico._

_Yo también tengo mi psicólogo personal, pero ya he superado mis problemas justamente por asistirme. A lo mejor no del todo pero los años ayudan a superar los dolores. Quise contratarle a uno y no lo acepto. No iba a las terapias. Por eso me aconsejaron que esperara un tiempo para que digiriera el estar con un extraño al cual contarle todo lo mal que esta. No quisiera que por eso tenga una enfermedad mental. Si es que ya la tiene. A veces las victimas después de un tiempo determinado sufren alteraciones mas severa y como ella no quiso recibir ayuda psicológica, pero si física, me temo que puede ser mas complicado. No esta bien lo se._

_Todavía es muy pronto para ello. Creo que vivirá así por mucho tiempo. No podrá olvidar jamás esa dolorosa, espantosa y cruel vivencia._

_Aun así pronto tendrá por fin aun nuevo y definitivo Psiquiatra. Una persona joven que utilice nuevos métodos._

_Necesito recomendaciones. Después de todo tratara a mi niña. A Serena. A esa chica que amo con todo mi corazón. _

_Pareciera que fue ayer cuando la encontré tirada en esa cabaña. Eso me parte el corazón pero también se que esa etapa deberá superarla._

_Para esa traumática y dolorosa experiencia simplemente hay dos opciones; o te mueres o lo superas._

_Ella escogió la segunda y por eso se que lo superara._

_Se que lo hará._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Emisora.

Radio. Portland.

**The perfect words never crossed my mind,  
'cause there was nothing in there but you,  
I felt every ounce of me screaming out,  
But the sound was trapped deep in me,  
All I wanted just span right past me,  
While I was rooted fast to the earth,  
I could be stuck here for a thousand years,  
Without your arms to drag me out,**

There you are standing right in front of me  
All this here falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety

No I wont wait forever

In the confusion and the aftermath,  
You are my signal fire,  
The only resolution and the only joy,  
Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes,

There you are standing right in front of me

**All this here falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety,**

There you are standing right in front of me  
All this here falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety,

No I wont wait forever

"suenas bien amigo"

"gracias"

"¿cuando escribiste este tema?"

"hace 3 años ya"

"eras un puberto, ¡vaya! para ser niño ya tenias mucho talento como compositor"

"oye, te corrijo, era un adolescente ¡¿Eh?!"

"de acuerdo, ¿sabias que estas entre los mas escuchados?"

"lo supe ayer"

"para ser un principiante ya eres un cantante muy aclamado por las jóvenes de prepa"

"bueno, eso para mi no es lo mas importante, la música lo es"

"si, se tus fundamentos puros de corazón, de todas formas lo que haces es muy bueno, si sigues así llegaras a los bilboard o grammy"

"no creo que sea para tanto"

"ya veremos don Seiya Kou"

_No es la fama lo que busco, si no mas bien…expresar lo que siento a través de la música…es lo mas significativo para mi…creer que mis experiencias de vida se puedan trasmitir en las melodías que acaricio con mi voz…_

_Anhelo un sueño que veo lejano pero…si un sueño…si lo pienso mejor…soy un soñador por eso creo que mis vagos deseos se cumplirán de alguna forma u otra…_

_Muchos pensarían que soy un loco al no estar conforme ya que tengo esta fama ahora pero eso es solo una consecuencia de las circunstancias de la vida…que me dio la oportunidad de saltar al estrellato sin haberlo buscado…lo agradezco pero aun así hay cosas muy dentro de mi que me gustaría ver cumplidas y se que algún día se concretaran._

_Algún día…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"un caso"

"claro eres un psicólogo titulado que en el año que llevas de actividad ya te he recomendado"

"gracias don Kusoki, pero yo no soy medico"

"lo se pero tenemos que analizar el caso. Hay personas que prefieren un Psiquiatra para anteponerse a las situaciones mas complicadas de los problemas mentales de sus familiares, por eso optan por ser precavidos. No me lo agradezcas. Taiki eres un joven con mucha tenacidad para esta profesión, se que te encanta y estas completamente capacitado. Recuerda que solo te faltan 3 semestres para terminar tu especialización"

"me halaga, pero es cierto. Escogí esta carrera porque me gusta mucho y es muy gratificante que ya pueda atender pacientes"

"por eso ya le hable de ti a personas mías conocidas. Por ejemplo hay una doctora que es amiga mía, necesita a un psiquiatra de cabecera"

"ah"

"esta viendo muchas opciones pero creo que tu serás el indicado"

"eso es genial"

"bueno cualquier cosa te aviso hijo"

"de acuerdo"

_Salí de la consulta feliz. Creo que se empieza de apoco. Aunque he tratado a algunas personas solo han sido pocos casos pero no así dejan de ser importante para ganar experiencia._

_Me alegra llegar a las personas como el Dr. Kusoki. Creo que mi esfuerzo ha valido la pena. Por eso el ve en mi a alguien emprendedor. _

_Lo que lamento es que tenga que escuchar de otras personas lo que me gustaría oír de mi padre._

_Se enojo mucho porque no quise encargarme de su empresa. Un poco mas y me deshereda. Casi le digo que lo hiciera. Me detuve porque eso solo alargaría la discusión y no me gusta estar en la discordia con el. _

_A pesar de todo sigue siendo mi padre._

_Aunque eso no le da el derecho de ordenarme que hacer. Tengo libertad de elección y si no le agrada pues lo siento, tiene que aceptarlo. Lo del dinero es lo de menos. Jamás me ha importado. _

_Quiero seguir su ejemplo. Ganarme las cosas por mi mismo._

_Que ironía ¿no?_

_En eso lo admiro y el no lo nota. Todo por su ceguera._

_¡Es cierto! Pensando en algo más agradable tengo que prepararme para hoy._

_Mi cita con Michiru._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"y dime Serena ¿como es tu vida?"

"buena"

"¿te gusta el colegio?"

"… si"

"¿y el ambiente es agradable para ti?"

"… si"

Mina notaba que Serena no estaba muy interesada en su plática.

"y que te gustaría estudiar"

"no se"

"pero Sere tiene que gustarte algo"

"…no se"

"Mina no la presiones, no todos sabemos nuestra profesión, para eso es bueno hacer test vocacionales"

"es cierto, pero se muy bien lo que quiero hacer"

"¿en serio?"

"claro Amy, al igual que tu yo se a lo que me quiero dedicar"

"lo dices porque yo quiero ser doctora"

"si, siempre me lo has dicho"

"¿y…que, que, quieres ser?"

"Por fin hablas espontáneamente Sere, que bueno que me lo preguntes amiga"

Serena sonríe.

"Modelo"

"¿Si?"

"el modelaje me gusta mucho"

Luego del recreo las chicas se van a sus clases para mas tarde terminar yendo a la casa de la rubia de cabello largo y suelto con un broche de plata.

Así le gustaba llevarlo. Las coletas solían recordarle a alguien muy especial que gustaba de ese peinado. Eso la hacia estar insegura en acomodarse el cabello de esa manera.

Era un recuerdo que aun dolía en su corazón herido.

"ya llegamos"

"nunca me cansare de admirar tu casa Sere es muy linda"

"bueno no es mia es de…"

"es tuya Serena, mía y de Artemis"

"¡Setsuna!"

Al ver a la peliverde la rubia corrió a abrazarla. Las chicas hicieron lo mismo. Pero de pronto escucharon unos cortos pasitos viniendo del salón.

"!HARUTO!"

Mina vio al pequeñín caminando.

"hola mi niñito lindo"_se agacho a su altura_

"hola…tía…"_respondía el bebe_

"hola Haruto"_saludo la peliazul_

"Am...amy"

"dijo mi nombre"

"mi niño hermoso, mi haru"

Con mucha efusividad Serena tomo en brazos a su hijo. Siempre era así. El solo ver a su bebe se iluminaba su vida. Lo lleno de besos y cariños afectuosos acariciándolo.

_Mi bebe. No sabes cuanto te extrañe. Lo único que lamento es no poder decir libremente que eres mi niño. Tener que mentir a mis amigas, pero es que no hay otra opción. Decir la verdad seria abrir una herida muy, muy grande y también dejar en evidencia a mis padres legales._

"quieres mucho a tu hermanito ¿no Sere?"_pregunto Mina_

"eh…si lo amo mucho es todo para mi"

"ah, si ya veo"_dijo Amy extrañada como siempre_

Luego de almorzar y disfrutar una tranquila tarde todas juntas las chicas se fueron a sus casas. De camino conversaban.

"Serena tiene mucha suerte, una grande y linda casa, linda familia, con dinero, un lindo hermanito ¿no lo crees Amy?"

"si, pero eso a ella no parece importarle"

"¿porque lo dices?"

"Mina se que eres algo despistada pero ¿no te parece que Serena siempre ha sido muy extraña?"

"bueno, es algo apática en hablar o contarnos cosas pero eso es normal en las personalidades ¿o no?"

"si pero recuerda que cuando llego no decia una palabra. Siempre se sentaba muy atrás. Te recuerdo que nos costo mucho que se diera"

"si es cierto"

"ni hablar cuando los chicos del instituto contiguo se acercan. Ella los ve y se aparta de inmediato. Es como si no pudiera estar cerca de los hombres"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…es cierto. No lo se pero es un rechazo que tiene y no lo entiendo"

"mmm…Serena es muy diferente de todas las chicas, no se yo creo que no es completamente feliz. O por lo menos es como si algo le hubiese pasado"

"puede ser pero no creo que nos cuente"

"yo tampoco, no es normal su actitud y reacciones"

"sabes mi primo la vio el otro día cuando me fue a buscar y dijo que era muy bonita"

"es verdad. Serena es muy hermosa. No me extraña que a tu primo le guste. Allan es guapo pero a pesar que es un universitario eso no quita que la mire como mujer"

"si, de hecho me pidió que se la presentara. Pero no se si Sere acepte"

"conociéndola no creo que lo haga, ya ha rechazado a varios"

"que mal pero no pierdo nada con preguntarle"

_Tengo una duda._

"oye Mina"

"¿si?"

"hum…no te parece que Serena mas parece la madre que la hermana de Haru?"

"¿Qué? ¡¿De que hablas?! Ella lo quiere mucho ¿Porque dices eso?"

"bueno es que, ella se preocupa tanto por el. Llama mucho a casa para saber de el. No como lo haría una hermana"

"parece que comiste algo que te callo mal. No puedo creer que pienses eso en verdad. Serena es muy joven. Para tener un hijo como Haru tendría que haber dado a luz como a los 14 o 15, haru ya va a cumplir 3. Estas demente"

"bueno yo solo decía"

"bueno amiga demente nos vemos mañana, cuídate"

"hay Mina que pesada, cuídate también y…olvida lo que te dije creo que desvarié, lo siento"

"no te preocupes adiós"

_No lo se. Creo que no me equivoco. Algo me dice que la historia de Serena es algo complicada. Es mi amiga y la quiero. Me gustaría que me tuviera confianza y me dijera lo que le pasa. _

_No se porque pienso eso de si ella fuera la madre de su hermano pero es que…al ir al hospital a ver a mama, siempre veo mujeres jóvenes y adultas que se comportan al igual que ella con sus hijos. Jovencitas embarazadas a corta edad. Eso sucede mucho. Puede que algo parecido sucediera con Serena. O no. No lo se. Lo que se es que algo le paso. No es normal que sea tan reservada y cohibida. Es muy hermética. _

_Solo espero que el tiempo diga la verdad. Sea como sea estaré allí para ella…_

_Porque es mi amiga._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"estas trabajando mucho"

"para eso me titule"

"pero hay que descansar de vez en cuando"

"si, pero tengo que terminar este informe"

"¿es de un paciente?"

"Si. Es para mañana"

"¡Vaya! quien viera a mi querido amigo Darien Chiba convertido en todo un Psicólogo y Psiquiatra"

"mi ramo se medicina me ayuda, para que veas, así que si estas como un loco idiota yo te trato"

"jajajajajja no gracias, prefiero gente con experiencia"

"ah ¡¿con que esas tenemos?!"

"si"

Ring. Ring.

"yo contesto"

Cogio el teléfono.

"¿si diga?"

El pelinegro continúo con su trabajo.

"Darien es para ti. El dr. Tomóe"

"¡¿Dr.?!"

"Darien, que gusto"

"¿Cómo ha estado?"

"bien, bien, sabes te tengo una oferta de trabajo"

"¡genial!, dígame de que se trata"

"una colega mía te necesita"

Rato más tarde.

"¿y…lo tomaras?"

"me gustaría, pero la persona esta viendo varias opciones, de hecho mañana hablare con ella"

"espero te vaya bien amigo. Así te harás de mas clientes y tus recomendaciones ya serán por tus propios pacientes"

"eso es muy cierto"

"hahaha apuesto que tu y Taiki competirán por saber quien tiene mas pacientes"

"nunca tan enfermos"

"¡Lo son! por eso lo digo"

"¡ya cállate payaso!"

"oye se supone que Tai iba ¿a donde?"

"a casa de Michiru, donde su familia"

"a ósea que volvió a su hogar"

"Si. Eso me contó. Ella se había ido por asuntos académicos como también Taiki"

"ellos son muy parecidos"

"será por eso que se gustan tanto. El debe estar muy enamorado"

"hum…no lo se. No lo veo así"

"bueno quien sabe Andrew. Yo solo le deseo lo mejor a mi amigo"

"igual yo"

"que bien"

"que lindos y puros de corazón somos"

"¡¿no digo yo que eres una payaso?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ya llegue mama"

"mama no esta"

"¡Michiru!"

"hola hermanita"

"ho-hola, que gustooooooo!"

El abrazo fue muy grande.

"¿entonces te quedas?"

"si. Vuelvo a casa definitivamente. Llegue en la mañana. Como estabas en el colegio pues no viste y ordene todo"

"hay que bien hermana, como no te veo de la semana pasada pensé que tardarías mas. Mama lleva preparando todo"

"lo imagino, sobretodo porque le presentare a mi novio"

"ah, cierto"

"hoy viene, falta poco llega a las 7"

"pues son las 6"

"¡ah! por cierto ¿Que horas de llegar son estas Amy Mizuno?"

"es que me fui a casa de una amiga"

"pues avisa"

"ahora lo haré"

Luego de unos minutos mas tarde la linda chica de cabellos agua marina recibía su madre del trabajo del hospital. Esta por su parte la ayudaba a ordenar la sala para la esperada visita"

_¡Vaya! que bien por Michiru. Ella es tan linda. Es obvio que tiene novio. Siempre ha tenido muchos. Desde la secundaria en cambio yo…yo nunca he tenido ninguno. _

_Bueno…solo Richard…pero…pero el solo me beso por primera vez y luego tuvo que irse. Fue una semana muy linda, solo por eso no la considero como una relación, es muy poco tiempo y aunque me pidió ser su novia y acepte aun así fue algo muy fugaz. La recordare por siempre. No porque haya sido lo mejor de mi vida y no le quito valor pero es por el hecho de que forma parte de lo poco que se del amor. Lo poco porque yo no estaba enamorada de el. No sentí lo que dicen que sientes cuando estas enamorada. Me gustaba mucho. Eso no lo negare pero no era amor._

_Ese sentimiento tan desconocido por mi._

_Pero debo reconocer que hace dos meses vi a un chico muy guapo en la biblioteca que frecuento bastante los días de semana._

_Lo he visto varias veces. Solo una vez pude hablar con el. Escogí un libro que hizo que el contiguo cayera. El gentilmente lo recogió por mí. Debo admitir que me puse nerviosa al estar en el mismo pasillo que el, por eso fue el accidente. El solo dijo "aquí tienes" y yo, solo después de un trance logre responder "gracias"._

_¡Que tonta! _

_Me siento como Mina. Ella es así de soñadora. No yo. No se los he dicho a las chicas porque es solo algo trivial, bueno lo digo por que se ve mas grande. Universitario diría yo…unos veinte y tantos. Eso me hace deducir que es algo imposible. Debe tener novia porque es muy lindo, apuesto._

_Me gusta ese chico. Por lo menos lo se. Aunque no me vea. _

_Lo guardare para mí. Mi pequeño secreto._

"ding, dong"

_La puerta._

_Por fin conoceré al nuevo novio de mi hermana. El último que tuvo fue hace 3 años. Pero según ella este es el más importante. Espero que lo sea. Se ve que va en serio. Bueno yo que se._

"Amy abre la puerta por favor"

"hija tienes que ir tu, el no nos conoce"

"de acuerdo"

_Mama tiene razón. Ella nos lo presentara. Tiene que ser ella quien abra la puerta._

_¡Oh, mi celular, es Mina!_

"mama ya vengo"

"OK. No tardes"

Minutos después.

"de acuerdo Mina mañana le decimos a Sere, si adiós"

_Esta chica tan inoportuna._

_Ah, cierto el novio de mi hermana._

La peliazul llega a la sala y ve a las tres personas. Solo por unos momentos se quedo paralizada.

"Amy ven te presento a mi novio, mira Taiki ella es mi pequeña hermana"

_No…no puede ser…esos ojos…_

"mucho gusto Taiki Kou"

_Es…es… ¡ES EL!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿ya los viste a todos amor?"

"no cariño, me faltan dos mas, pero creo que si todo sale bien, mañana le presentare a Serena a su nuevo psiquiatra"

"¿tan rápido? conociéndote creo que tardaras"

"yo se por que te lo digo amor"

"¿a si? bien tu sabrás"

"me encanta que confíes en mi criterio"

"no es que confíe es que no hay quien te cambie de idea jajajja"

"¡Oye!"

"ya amor no te enojes"

_Me alegra mucho que Setsuna ya pueda zanjar ese tema del Psiquiatra de bisho. Pues lo que tiene es severo, algo muy difícil, a mi parecer, de superar. Este último tiempo a mi Setsu eso la ha tenido intranquila, pero eso ya eso cambiara. Aparte de mi trabajo yo por mi parte he estado ocupándome del tema legal con respecto a la violación. Las pruebas de ADN ya están en contra de esos miserables tipos. Solo falta encontrarlos para poder procesarlos. _

_Cuando hace 2 años y medio sucedió aquel episodio se coló en la prensa la información de una chica que había sido abusada por cuatro sujetos y que se encontraba grave en la UCI pero logramos mantener su identidad en secreto. Eso pudo ser posible gracias a Dios pero de igual modo mi mujer salia involucrada. Lo bueno es que ella no se presto para dar declaraciones. Solo se le vinculo con el caso porque atendió a la victima._

_En este tiempo que ha pasado ya he podido dar con el paradero de dos de ellos. Ya encontrando los otros comenzara el juicio. Tengo a gente trabajando en eso. Unos investigadores privados, detectives, también un criminalista. Me tienen ya mucha información necesaria y con esta haré que se hundan en la cárcel. Por su culpa mi querida niña no es como todas las chicas de su edad. Además de que es madre. Lo bueno es que ama a su hijo y acepto su realidad aunque aun este muy herida. Recuerdo cuando después de mes y medio de lo sucedido tuvo que dar su declaración de los hechos al fiscal a cargo. Fue difícil pero era clave para la investigación._

_Espero que pronto comience a olvidar y pueda llevar una vida tranquila y sin temores ni traumas. Una de las cosas que espero cambie con este profesional. Lo que si es que su abuso no quedara impune._

_Lo juro._

"amor ven, has tus tareas de esposo"

_Amo a esta mujer. Mi mujer._

"encantado"

"pero… hasta de rogar un poquito ¿no?"

"¿pero porque?"

"es que así es mas excitante"

"de acuerdo, eh no quiero Setsu, mejor mañana"

"anda di que si hagámoslo ahora"

"bueno esta bien"

"¡Ah! ¿Eso es de rogar?"

"no pero es que ya no puedo resistirme"

"que va, es que la abstinencia te estaba matando"

"estuvimos muy ocupados estas ultimas 2 semanas y ya te echaba de menos"

"bueno entonces ven amor"

_Espero que esta noche tenga frutos. Lo anhelo con todo mi corazón._

.

.

.

.

.

_Esto no puede estar pasándome._

_Es lo más raro. Bueno un poco._

_Se que soy irresistible. De todas formas lo machista de mi padre me persigue porque lo normal es pedirlo yo. No al revés. Así me enseñaron de chico. _

"Yaten"

"¿si?"

"¿aceptas?"

"eh…"

"no me digas que te haces de rogar"

"no es eso es que…"

"es raro que yo te lo pida"

"pues…si"

"vaya, con lo bien que te va con las mujeres pensé que ya habías tenido muchas novias"

"la verdad es que no, no me gusta atarme a nadie. Siempre he tratado de dejar en claro eso"

"entonces no quieres…"

"no espera no quise decir eso yo…tu sabes que me gustas"

"tu también me gustas y mucho"

"por eso estamos en esta situación"

"situación que nos lleva a un poco mas allá"

"Si, en cierto modo si"

"te conozco y sabes que no te lo pediría si no sintiera que soy una mas"

"no lo eres"

"entiendo pero, llevamos bastante tiempo saliendo"

"lo se y creo que ha sido importante _la vio fijo y esta le sonrió_ en serio"

El se acerco y tomo su rostro para besarlo.

"Yaten…anda di que si"_ella lo beso con ahínco, cosa que el hombre no rechazo. Estaban en el cuarto del ojiverde del la universidad sentados en su cama_

"esta bien"

"¿Si?"

"Si. Acepto ser tu novio Rei"

.

.

.

.

**Continuará.**

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy con la segunda parte de HERIDA…Este fic aun tiene para mucho, unos cuantos capítulos más, además falta el reencuentro de los prota. Agradezco su interés en que siguiera. Aquí va esta continuación, la cual espero les haya gustado. Esta hecha desde hace unos casi 3 años, por eso perdón por los errores ortográficos. No lo edite mucho en realidad. Me la he pasado más por el Fandom de Ranm n.

Eso a veces pasa cuando estas en mas de uno.

También paso el aviso que estoy editando el capitulo que corresponde de "Prohibido". Se viene pronto uno nuevo.

Agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron de la última entrega de HERIDA. Fueron muy importantes para mí.

Espero sus comentarios. :)

Atte.

Autora.


	2. Chapter 2

_**C**__**apitulo**__** 12**_

_._

_**Conocer**_.

.

.

.

_NO…por favor ya no ya no…déjenme ya_

_Ya basta…por favor…_

_Ayúdenme…_

_¡Alguien ayúdeme!_

_BASTA…déjenme…déjenme ¡ya!_

_¡No!_

_NO…NO…NO…_

_NO ME TOQUEN…YA POR FAVOR…de…jen…me_

_¿Acaso?_

_¿Acaso…yo?_

_¿Me lo merezco?_

_¿SOY…LA…culpable?_

_Pero…pero…es…horrible…_

_Espantoso…yo…siento que…me muero…que…no puedo…_

_Res…pirar…_

_No…no…no quiero ya basta_

_Me lastiman…me duele…_

_¡DUELE!_

_¡DUELE MUCHO!_

_NO ¡YA NO!_

_SOY INMUNDA…_

_NO VALGO NADA_

_NADA…_

_Estoy manchada…sucia…_

_Debería…debería…_

_Debería morir_

_Eso…_

_No se porque…sigo viva…_

_No…no…no…_

_No se porque…mi vida no vale nada…_

_NADA_

_No…no…no…_

_No…_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

…

"AH…hum…ah…"

El llanto es lo que expresa luego de despertar de su horrible sueño. Cada día siente más miedo de que la noche caiga y sea victima de sus pesadillas.

"porque…porque…"

_No lo soporto…no lo soporto…_

Toc, toc.

"a…adelante"

"¡Serena! ¿Estas bien?"_dice preocupado_

"Artemis"

"yo…lo…_con un nudo en la garganta_...lo siento…"

"no te preocupes pequeña, ya pasara"_ se acerca y la abraza _ya tranquila"-

"no…me toque…es"

"ah, lo siento"

"¡SERENA!"

"Setsu…perdón, los desperté"

"no importa"_ ella también abraza a la chica_

"es que…_llorando aun _otra vez…lo mismo ya no…puedo…es muy difícil"

"Serena por eso, sabes lo que pienso. Necesitas ayuda"

"es que no puedo hablar de esto ¡me hace mal!"

"¡pero puede hacerse crónico!"

"tienes que verte, además _con voz firme_ no te lo estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando"

"pero…no quiero…yo no…"

"¡NADA! me obedecerás"

"eh, voy a ver a Haru" _el peliplateado se va_

"Setsu yo"

"entiéndelo. Mañana decidiré quien te tratara. Un psicólogo de cabecera personal tuyo. Si es posible un psiquiatra"

"pero es que…"

"es que nada. ¡Lo tendras te guste o no!"

_Debo ser dura. Si no, jamás entenderá._

"¿me…me ayudara?"_pregunta temerosa_

Ablandando el semblante.

"Por supuesto que lo hará"_ la vio con comprensión_

"de acuerdo"

"¡Serena!_ esta la abraza_ que bueno que entiendas que es por tu bien"

"si"

"waaaaa" _un llanto agudo_

"ven vamos a ver a Haru que esta llorando"

"mi pequeño"_ se seco las lagrimas_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"entonces Armand ¿quieres salir conmigo?"

"Hum…esta bien"

"mañana a las 6 ¿si?"

"de acuerdo ¿donde nos juntamos?"

"eh, en el parque nº 5 ¿te parece?"

"ok nos vemos linda"

"si adiós"

Colgó el teléfono.

"no puedo creer que me haya atrevido…uhm, ¡ya se! Le mandare un mensaje a Amy contándole"

La chica termino de enviar el mensaje a su amiga.

_Uy por fin por fin por fin_

_Dicen que el que sigue la consigue_

_Aunque yo solo seguí mi corazón_

_Es que Armand me gusta_

_¡Es tan lindo!_

_Espero que yo también le guste mucho_

_Bueno no quiero sonar egocéntrica pero físicamente soy muy bonita y soy amigable y simpática en verdad._

_Creo que mis cualidades son poco interesantes pero necesito creer que son vistas._

_Es difícil ser segura de uno misma y yo lo soy porque si no me lo creo pues nadie lo vera._

_A Armand lo conocí el año pasado pero el iba a la escuela que esta al lado de la mía y nos hicimos amigos. El me gusto enseguida y al poco tiempo me le confesé. Al principio me dijo que lo pensaría pero que primero nos conociéramos más. Eso hicimos. Paso el tiempo y ahora se que no le soy indiferente. Va a la universidad. Es solo 3 años mayor que yo. Fui muy osada hoy y le pedí salir. Espero todo resulte bien._

_Además me ayudara a olvidar a esa persona._

_Ay no se ni para que lo menciono._

_Esta claro que fui yo la que quede impactada con el. El ni siquiera me vio. Eso me pasa por ser tan enamoradiza, pero a el lo vi una sola vez. Una y nada más. En mi vida lo volveré a ver. Mejor pienso en Armand y en cuando me pida ser su novia._

_Es así. _

"Oh ya es tarde, esta oscureciendo y apenas son las 7, espero que mañana a esta hora el día este mejor, estemos en otoño no es para que haga tanto frio"

Mina iba caminando muy tranquila con una sonrisa en su rostro. Iba a cruzar una grande avenida. Espero con algunas personas el cambio del semáforo que tenia segundos. En eso un hombre se pone al lado de ella.

"Si, yo también adiós"

La chica volteo a verlo a su lado derecho

_¿Qué? E…e…es…ese chico_

_No me lo creo _

_Es el…no puede ser después de tanto tiempo_

Lo vio de perfil y no se equivocaba. Era ese mismo chico de cabello platinado que vio por primera vez hace dos años y medio.

Las coincidencias existían.

En el mismo lugar.

Ahí estaban.

El chico sintió una mirada por lo que giro su rostro y la vio. Ella se sintió atrapada.

_¡Oh! no se dio cuenta._

Los dos cavilaban mentalmente.

_Que hermosa chica. Bueno como muchas._

De pronto el semáforo cambio.

El chico avanzo no si antes inclinar su cabeza hacia ella en señal de saludo.

Eso la dejo sorprendida.

_Me… me saludo…es como un dejavú_

_Es…es igual_

El hombre se giro y vio como la Chica fue a cruzar sin ningún cuidado lo que lo hizo alarmarse.

"¡ESPERA!"

Recién en ese momento Mina fue consiente pero muy tarde ya que vio con horror como un camión se le venia encima.

_Oh no…Este es mi fin_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"las coincidencias existen…lamentablemente"_susurro solo para ella_

_No se porque me afecta yo…yo siento que no podre ser sincera con Michiru. No podre. Pero por mi bien tengo que ignorar este hecho y pasarlo por alto, la vida es así y…tengo que aceptarlo._

_Además el ni sabe que existo, ahora si pero antes…antes jamás me registro._

_Nunca._

_Ahora solo sabe que soy la hermana de su novia._

_Nada más._

"hija que pasa, desde la tarde que te veo extraña"

"nada mama"

"la visita de ese chico ¿tiene algo que ver?"

"¿Q-que?"

"¿el novio de tu hermana?"

"c…claro que no mama"

"esta bien, pero de que algo te pasa eso si es verdad"

"imaginaciones tuyas"

"no lo creo, pero esta bien. No preguntare mas. Te dejo sola hija"

La mujer cerró la puerta.

_¡Vaya! Pensé que era buena disimulando._

_Mama se dio cuenta._

_Ah… ¿Por qué me siento así?_

_Que tonta soy…no debería afectarme_

Una traicionera lágrima salió de su ojo evidenciando su angustia.

"ah, que cosas no"

Un mensaje llego a su celular.

((Amiga mañana saldré con Armand ¡me dijo que si! ¿Puedes creerlo? Soy feliz, luego te cuento como me fue besos))

"esta Mina, tiene agallas además es muy bonita es obvio que tiene mucha mas suerte que yo, me alegro por ella"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero el fuerte golpe pero en lugar de eso sintió como un cuerpo se lanzaba encima de ella tomándola. Se sintió cayendo al suelo y rodando en el.

Su corazón latía muy rápido.

Pasaron los minutos en que un calor la envolvió.

Yaten estaba con la adrenalina a mil.

Abrió los ojos y se vio encima de esa despistada joven.

"¿Oye? ¿Oye estas bien?"

"ah… ¿eh…?"

El peliplateado le toco levemente la mejilla.

"oye ¿te encuentras bien?"

"eh…si gra…gracias"

El chico se sintió nervioso al tener tan cerca a la chica. Por su parte Mina estaba igual, lo tenia milímetros, pero eso no evito lo siguiente.

"¿¡ERES TONTA!? ¡O QUE! ¡¿COMO CRUZAS LA CALLE SIN MIRAR?! ¡TARADA!"_grito el chico encima de su cara aun encima de ella_

"¡No me GRITES!"_le respondió esta ofendida soltándose del agarre_

"TE GRITO TODO LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA NIÑA ESTUPIDA!"_este se separo de ella _

"¡No ME OFENdaS!"

"¿oigan están bien?"_ Pregunto una de las personas que estaban viendo lo sucedido_

"¡SI!"_ contesto el aun alterado_

"si… señor"_ dijo ella avergonzada de las palabras que le dijo el chico_

Así los dos se levantaron. El chico ofreció su ayudo a la chica gentilmente.

"¡Toma mi mano!"_le ofrecio el_

"¡Puedo sola!"_le grito levantándose por sus propios medios_

"¡Como quieras!"_respondio este ya de pie_

Un transeúnte les sugirió ir a un hospital.

"miren aquí a la vuelta hay uno"

Rato mas tarde los dos jóvenes eran atendidos por un paramédico. La chica salió de la habitación con unas bandita en su frente, nada grave.

Vio al guapo joven con una venda en su brazo izquierdo. Estaba sentado en la sala de espera. El se había llevado la peor parte. También tenía una vendita en la cara.

_El esta así por mi imprudencia…tiene razón en estar enojado y en todo lo que dijo…fue mi culpa…pero…me trato muy mal…bueno en todo caso debo de agradecerle…después de todo arriesgo su vida por mi…_

El joven la ve acercándose.

"Uhm…_abre un ojo_

"oye…"

"¿Si?"

"muchas gracias por salvarme" _dijo la chica avergonzada, cosa que el noto _

"descuida, todo esta bien solo…_la miro fijo_…ten mas cuidado. Casi te matan por ir en la luna"

_Si supieras por quien estaba en ella_

"perdón" _la chica bajo la vista_

_No se porque esta niña me parece conocida_

"bueno yo, te doy las gracias nuevamente…me voy" _se dio la vuelta lista para marcharse_

"¡espera!"_la tomo del brazo poniéndose de pie, el era mas alto que ella por lo que tuvo que levantar un poco su cabeza al mirarlo_ es peligroso, debe estar algo espantada ¿no?"

"Eh…si algo"

"entonces déjame acompañarte"

"eh… no… no te preocupes, no quiero molestarte"

"no es ninguna molestia, y tampoco lo estes porque te grite. Es normal sabiendo que pudiste perder la vida, lo que dije fue por la adrenalina del momento, los dos nos vimos en problemas"

Ella solo agacho la cabeza.

"anda vamos, después de lo que te paso es lo mejor"

"de acuerdo"

Caminaron en silencio. Ella no cavia de felicidad. Era ese chico de hace casi ya dos años y medio. El la estaba escoltando.

_Es tan guapo esa vez ni me miro. Bueno si lo hizo pero fugazmente. _

_Ahora se ve mas maduro. _

_Ay Mina que cosas piensas. Ya me lo como con mis ojitos pero no puedo evitarlo. Espero que no se de cuenta. El solo esta siendo atento conmigo._

"¿Aquí es?"_pregunto el chico_

"si. En esa calle"_ responde ella_

"bueno…mucho gusto en conocerte"_ confiesa el muchacho_

"Eh…ah si lo…mismo digo gusto en conocerte"_le sonríe al joven_

"aunque jamás pensé que en estas circunstancias pero de todas formas un placer"

"eh si…tienes razón…y…"

"¿y?"

"¿cual es…"

Un celular interrumpió al a rubia.

"oye te están llamando"

"ah si"_ el vio el nº que lo llamaba y lo reconoció_

_Es Rei_

"¿No vas a contestar?"

"Si"_ con pesar lo hizo_ ¿alo? Si hola…eh no, no creo que llegue, si…_

Mina lo miraba con atención.

_Ay no de seguro es la novia. Mejor dejo de soñar y no lo molesto mas. Me voy a casa._

"claro mañana, de acuerdo…si adiós"_ colgó_

"¿era…tu novia?"

_¡Como rayos lo supo!_

"¿Eh? No…no es…era mi, mi mi hermano eso"

"Ah…_ _no le creo__ que, que bien"

"oye me…"

"eh… sabes me tengo que ir mama me esta llamando _ le mostro su celular_ bueno un gusto, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida"_

"no es nada, lo volvería a hacer"

_Hay me derrito por el_

"bueno adiós"

"adiós"

La chica apresuro el paso.

_¿Será verdad lo que me dijo?_

_¿Habrá sido su hermano o su novia?…bueno no creo que lo vea de nuevo_

Los dos ya estaban bastante alejados. Ella ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

_Esa chica se ha ido_

_Pero… ¿Porque le mentí?_

_Yo tengo novia y le mentí a esa chica._

_Oh no…que tarado, no le pregunte su nombre_

_¡Soy un tonto!_

Abatido sin saber porque camina rumbo a tomar el autobús.

"¡OYE!"_sintió una voz femenina_

"¿Que?"_dijo medio volteando hacia donde venia el grito_

El chico volteo por completo. Era ella desde lejos a unos 10 mts más o menos, vio a la linda chica sonrojada.

"!MI NOMBRE ES MINA!"

"Mina" _susurro_

Luego de eso se giro para irse.

_No estoy acostumbrado a gritar en la calle pero, no se porque mi corazón late tan rápido…eso me obliga a responderle_

"¡YATEN!, MI NOMBRE ES YATEN"

Ella le dio una hermosa sonrisa y se fue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Otro día.

"Así que ellos son. Son muy jóvenes los dos"_ controlo su sorpresa_

"si. Hoy me entrevistare con ellos, pero ya se que hare"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"por nada en especial"

Horas después.

"bien, hoy Serena conocerá a su psiquiatra"

"Por fin podrá ser tratada como se debe. Necesitaba desde hace mucho uno"

"si pero no podía obligarla, lo bueno es que ahora esta mas consiente de que es algo que no se puede postergar mas"

"claro que no es por su propio bien, espero que mejore"

"Esme, no se si lo haga, de hecho es muy complicado lo que vivio ¡fue horrible!, no se como ha podido salir adelante a su corta edad, fueron tres sucesos muy fuertes pero… eso es lo que me gusta de mi Serena, sus ganas de salir adelante"

"eso es gracias a tu ayuda Setsu"

"hmmm…puedes ser pero…nadie se propone a superar algo si no lo quiere"

"bueno para eso esta nuestro nuevo psiquiatra"

"¿nuestro?"

"claro, te ayude a conseguirlos"

"de acuerdo te dare crédito"

"gracias"

"bueno llamare a Serena para que lo conozca"

"¿ahora?"

"si ahora no hay tiempo que perder"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Portland, E.E.U.U.

"a ver…sonido, fotografía, música…claro que me gusta…o computación Hm…"

Ding dong

"¿Quién será?"

Se acerca abrir la puerta.

"hola"

"¡Kakyu!"

"hola Seiya, tanto tiempo"

La chica se abalanza a los brazos de su amigo"

"ah…hola"

"Seiya, estas mas alto"

"Si, eh ven pasa, siéntate"

"gracias"

"ponte cómoda"

"que linda casa"

"gracias"

"mmm…¿quieres algo de tomar?"

"un jugo"

"ok"

Ya de vuelta

"y dime ¿que te trae por aquí?"

"¿no te lo imaginas?"

"hm…no" dijo dudando, aunque en realidad no quería hablar del tema.

"pues tú por supuesto, ¡Ingrato! hace 2 años que no nos vemos"

"lo siento"

Rato después. Habían hablado de muchas cosas ya. La pelirroja quiso sincerarse con Seiya, no podía callar lo que estaba sintiendo.

"yo aun te amo, no te importo irte a otro país dejando un corazón roto"

"kakyu"

"¡dejame descargarme! No sabes lo que me costo llegar hasta aca, ahorre dinero aunque papa también me ayudo, además creo que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que me des una oportunidad"

"eh…yo"

"me lo merezco"

"es que…"

"ah ya se, como ahora eres famoso no quieres andar con una chica como yo ¿cierto?"

"¿Cómo me dices algo asi? Claro que no, no es eso"

"debes de tener muchas mujeres, ¡vaya que has cambiado! tu no eras asi!, no te costaba nada llamarme para saber como estaba, tan poco te importe siempre, nada, nada"

"yo…"

"te he amado desde que éramos niños, hasta ahora, pero tu…tu ni siquiera con tus hermanos me mandabas mensajes, algo que me hiciera sentir feliz…que me hiciera saber que para ti yo existía aun pero No"

"¡KAKYU!"_el chico exasperado de escuchar sus reproches y no dejarlo hablar utilizo el recurso de alzar la voz.

Bien. Resulto.

"Se…Seiya"

"mira primero…tranquilizate…siento mucho si te he hecho sufrir, segundo llegas de sorpresa y me dices todas estas cosas, creo que deberías calmarte un poco"

"eh…lo siento pero es que debía decírtelo, perdón si la manera ha sido mala"

"de acuerdo no te juzgare"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Instituto SEIRIN

"que te dijo Setsu"

"tengo que ir en media hora a su consulta"

"¿y para que?"

"hmm…"

"¿no nos lo quieres contar?"

"no es que…es algo muy personal Amy"

"bien no insistiré"

"gracias amiga"

"Serena"

"¿si Mina?"

"sabes que cuando quieras puedes decirnos tus problemas"

"gracias chicas"

Silencio

"saben, las he notado hoy en la luna"

"¿a mi?"

"si, y a ti también Amy"

"pero"

"puede que les pase algo y no me lo quieran contar, pero eso lo respeto"

"bueno yo…no estoy segura pero ya les dire"

"y yo…no es algo importante"

"mmm…saben a pesar de que siempre soy yo la que no habla mucho, las he aprendido a conocer y puedo interpretar sus expresiones…se que algo de duda y tristeza las aqueja pero cuando quieran me diran"

"gracias Sere"

"bueno chicas me voy"

"adiós"

_Las chicas…espero puedan estar bien…no me gusta verlas en problemas…y ahora ire a ver lo de mi medico…Se que hoy conoceré al loquero que me tratara…no puedo decirle de otra manera…será un extraño para mi…pero ya le di mi palabra a Setsu y …no puedo dar marcha atrás…no puedo…mis amigas…no quiero que las chicas lo sepan porque si lo saben me preguntaran porque lo necesito y tendré que decirles todo…no, no puedo…no me siento preparada para eso no…no…_

Parada de Autobús

_Creo que tendré que irme aquí_

Como siempre se fue al fondo del bus, no queria tener contacto con nadie, sobre todo con chicos.

25 minutos después.

"llegue"

"hola niña Serena"

"hola Kenu"

"Setsuna te espera"

"lo se, gracias"

_Aquí voy…conoceré a un entrometido…pues bien…soy fuerte…lo se, por mi Haru…_

Toc, toc

"adelante"

"eh, permiso"

"Serena Mira, te presento a tu psiquiatra"

El hombre estaba de espaldas a la rubia por lo que giro para verla.

"hola Serena"

"hola"

.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	3. Intentar

_**C**__**apitulo**__** 13**_

_._

_**Intentar**_.

.

.

.

"mi nombre es Darien Chiba"_dijo de manera gentil_

"que bueno"-dice sarcástica-

"¡Serena!" -reprendió la peliverde-

"discúlpala Darien, es que ella no estaba de acuerdo"-dijo muy apenada la mujer al doctor que tenia en frente-

"no te preocupes Setsuna, la entiendo"-respondió tranquilo-

"¡Hay pero que habilidoso!" –Se burlo la rubia con claro fastidio-

"¡Sere!"-advirtió la señora Takeshiro-

"¡Huh!"-resoplo molesta la joven-

"no bufes, que niña"-la regaño, no esperaba esta actitud-

"no hay problema Set, por cierto Serena gracias por el cumplido"-dijo amable el pelinegro-

"¿Eh?"-Serena estaba extrañada-

La chica lo ve raro.

_¿A este que le pasa? No esta enojado…pues debería_

"bien, les diré que la primera sesión será mañana a las 18:30, espero que sea buena hora, la pensé por que se que aun esta en la preparatoria"

"Muy bien pensado Darien"-elogia Setsuna-

"¡que familiaridad! Setsu, ¿acaso se conocen?"-la chica estaba intrigada-

"eh…no Serena es porque será tu medico"-la madura mujer trato de disimular-

El hombre vio fijo a la peliverde

"bueno ya conocí al loquero, ahora me voy"-dijo despectiva la chica. Se giro caminando hacia la puerta-

"¡SERENA!"-exclamo enojada y sorprendida por la grosería de la muchacha-

"déjala, es bueno que sea franca"-aclaro en tono despreocupado el azabache-

-esto molesto a la rubia-"gracias señor doctor"-dijo irónica-

"¡Vaya avanzamos!"-dijo divertido el hombre-

Eso la irrito.

"No lo crea, para nada…me voy"

"de acuerdo Serena la veo mañana a la hora acordada"

"OK, adiós"

El la ve muy penetrante con una sonrisa irónica.

Azote de puerta. La chica se marcho.

"¡Que carácter!"-exclamo cruzado de brazos. Le hacia gracia la jovencita-

"Si es que ella no esta acostumbrada a la cercanía masculina, ni le agrada, sabeas que una de las consecuencias es la hostilidad, y aunque te tenia a 8 metros estuvo firme"-la disculpo muy avergonzada-

"Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse, para que superes su trauma"-dijo poniéndose serio-

"¿Será muy complicado?"-pregunto, esperaba que no lo fuera, ya era hora de que Serena pudiera ser feliz-

"depende de que ella este dispuesta a mejorar"

"espero que tu puedas curarla o por lo menos que avance, aunque sabes su ficha clínica ella tendrá que contarte todo lo que le ha ocurrido en su vida"

"no te quepa duda de que lo hará"

"confió en ti Darien"

"no me tutee"

"perdón doctor Chiba"

"jajajaja solo bromeo Setsuna"

"Hum…"

Estaba segura de que Serena saldría adelante, ya que estaba en las manos de Darien Chiba, un joven que conoció hace bastante tiempo. Cuando era novia de Soishi Tomoe, un novio de la adolescencia y universidad, quien se hizo cargo del chico, que había quedado huérfano, y el como su tío postizo, tomo la responsabilidad del niño.

_Espero que ayudes a mi niña Darien_

.

.

"aquí hacen el mejor capuccino"

"…"

Sin respuesta

"¿Mina?"

_Hm…vaya…no puedo dejar de pensar en ese chico…_

_en Yaten…pero no se porque…_

_se puede decir que me gusta…_

_¡Oh No! Eso es una locura no puede…_

…_no claro que no…el… el…ni siquiera lo conozco…soy una loca además yo…yo…a mi…a mi me gusta Armand…si el_

"¡Mina!"

"¿Eh…?"

"te estoy hablando y tu ni me prestas atención"

"ah, perdón Armand"

"no se para que me pediste salir si vas a estar en las nubes"

"si lo siento"

"hm…te perdonaría si…"

"¿si que?"

"Mina… ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

"…"

"¿Mina?"

_Me lo pide…el quiere que sea su novia…pero… ¿porque no me siento emocionada?…_

"¿Minako?"

"eh…yo…"

"me gustas desde hace mucho y no sabia como pedírtelo"

"Armand"

"me gustas Mina, me gustas demasiado"

_No tiene sentido pensar en ese chico…fue lindo gritarle mi nombre y también emocionante pero, el es… solo una ilusión, además es obvio que tiene novia…Olvídate de el Mina…mejor pienso en responderle a Armand…_

"¿Qué dices Mina? ¿Quieres o no ser mi novia?

"Si, si quiero"

"Mi amor"

El chico con sus dos manos toma el rostro de la rubia y la besa efusivamente siendo respondido por la joven.

.

.

"estas semanas que he pasado contigo han sido muy lindas Seiya"

"gracias por el cumplido"

"es que es la verdad, tu compañía es lo mejor para mi"

"bueno también puedo decir que me agrada que estés aquí"

"¿En serio?" iba a responder pero la puerta se abrió. Por esta entro la madre del atractivo joven.

"hola Kakyu"-dijo algo sorprendida, hace tiempo que no veía a esa chica-

"hola señora"-saludo educada la chica-

"¿chicos porque no salen a pasear?"

"tu mamá tiene razón"

"eh… bueno vamos"

_Espero que esta niña se haga novia de mi hijo así podrá de una vez por todas olvidarse de esa jovencita_

En la cuidad.

"Seiya paseando asi parecemos una pareja de novios"-lo dice sonrojada-

"ah…si"

_En verdad kakyu esta muy linda y ella siempre ha estado detrás de mi…ha sido muy paciente…quizás debería darle una oportunidad… ¿lo hago? …pero quisiera que eso ocurriera queriéndola sinceramente, no por lastima o agradecimiento, si no por que me guste de verdad…_

_Sentir por ella lo que sentí por Bombón es difícil…por ella fue algo tan grande que no se si algún día podré arrancármela del corazón…es cierto que ya no la recuerdo a cada rato pues me siento herido por las dudas y por lo extraño de su desaparición, pero no la he olvidado por completo…Bombón…te fuiste sin dejar rastro y no puedo seguir pensando en algo imposible…debería intentar pensar mas en Kakyu…_

"Seiya -la chica apretó su brazo al cual esta sujeta- no te pediré nada solo…quiero disfrutar de tu compañía, por que te amo"

"Kakyu"-dijo conmovido-

"estar con la persona amada es algo que me hace feliz" -le sonríe-

"Kakyu yo…"

"no digas nada, dejare que el tiempo cure tus heridas y ya lo esta haciendo, no me cabe duda, para que me des la oportunidad de ganarme un lugar en tu corazón"

"esta bien"

Los dos chicos sonrieron.

.

.

Días después.

"¡No puedo creer que esta niña no halla ido a las secciones, ni un día!" se quejo la peliverde mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala, Artemis la escuchaba sentado en uno de los sofás.

"bueno no me sorprendo, era de esperarse"

"pero es que no entiende que es por su bien"

"si pero no la puedes obligar, no es sencillo"

"lo se amor pero debe de ir, me lo prometió"

"no deberías tomártelo tan en serio"

"estoy molesta"

"lo se mi amor"

"ya va a ver cuando llegue del Instituto"

"trata de no regañarla mucho"

"no me pidas tanto Artemis"

"per…"

"¡Pero Nada!"

"Ok amor te dejo tengo que trabajar" intento levantarse pero ella lo detuvo del brazo.

"lo siento amor estoy algo alterada no te preocupes"

Le besa la frente.

"nos vemos"

"si adiós"

_Mi pobre Artemis paga mi mal humor por culpa de Sere, pero el es tan lindo que me aguanta todos mis berrinches…lo amo mucho, tengo que dejarlo fuera de esto, al final fui yo la que quise responsabilizarme de todo y el tiene razón para Serena no es fácil compartir con un extraño su dolorosa vida._

_Aunque para mi no lo es, pero importa lo que ella siente…Si, esperare a que ella ceda y lo acepte por voluntad propia…eso haré._

.

.

"¿Amigo te vienes o no?"

"tengo que esperar a que llegue un paciente"

"¡Ah! ¡Ya se! a ese que nunca viene"-dijo sarcástico-

"eh, si pero a lo mejor hoy no es así"

"entonces pierdes tu tiempo Darien"

"no lo creo, pero ya voy Taiki no te apures"

"de acuerdo nos vemos le aviso a los chicos"

"si adiós"

Colgó.

"bien, parece que hoy tampoco viene esta niña"

Tomo sus cosas y se fue al subterráneo a buscar su auto.

Al salir de este diviso a una rubia. Era su paciente.

_¿Es Serena?_

Se percato que la chica dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección contraria a la entrada.

_¿Aun no te atreves pequeña? Creo que...debe de ser muy duro para ti…_

Echo andar el motor despacio. Se acerco a ella. Iba con la cabeza gacha y pudo percatarse de que su rostro mostraba angustia.

"bip, bip –bocina- "Hola"-le sonrió de manera amable-

"¡Ah!"-la chica se asusto al ver al auto al lado de ella-

"y yo que pensé que no habías venido"-dijo deteniendo el auto y acomodando su brazo izquierdo en la ventana-

"eh…este yo…adiós"-Serena echo andar-

"¡Espera!"-la chica se detuvo-"si no quieres las secciones podrías cancelarlas de una vez, me ahorrarías tiempo"-sonrió con burla y de manera autosuficiente, cosa que molesto de sobremanera a la rubia que traía su cabello tomado en una cola no muy alta-

"¿Qué?"-lo vio enojada y sorprendida-

"no me gusta perder el tiempo"-su tono era de fastidio-

"¡Vaya profesional Que Es!¡¿Como me habla de esa Manera tan grosera!?"-la chica tenía sus manos a los costados hechas puños, estaba muy enojada con aquel Doctor que sonreía con una mueca-

"pues, no estamos en mi consulta así que puedo hablarte como se me de la gana"-le respondió desafiante aun con sonrisa de monalisa-

"¿Así? Pues no se lo permito"-ella alzo la voz, ni siquiera se percato de que estaba cerca del hombre, pues se agacho un poco para quedar a su altura y responderle mejor-

"tu a mi me permites todo, porque soy mayor que tu"-Darien se sentía divertido con esta discusión-

"¿Sabe? me cae muy mal, no tengo ningún interés en que sea mi medico ¡ME oyó!"-volvió a subir su tono, cosa que le hizo de mucha gracia al pelinegro-

El hombre arranco el carro haciendo que la chica se enfadara mas y esta lo alcanzo aunque el hombre no tenia una velocidad rápida. Pues su intención era que eso ocurriera.

"Si te oí"-le dijo cuando la chica llego a su lado otra vez-

"¡Como me deja hablando sola!"-protesto-

"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?"- uso un tono muy amable y una sonrisa gentil. Serena estaba más confundida que enojada-

"¿Qué?"

"estoy siendo cortes"-dijo el hombre-

La chica lo pensó unos segundos en los que no dejo de ver esos azules profundos.

"de acuerdo, pero… no debería tutearme" -la chica llega hasta la puerta, se sube con cara de pocos amigos-

"lo se pero estamos fuera del horario de atención ¿no lo crees?"-contesta este pensando muchas cosas. Ella aun no entendía lo que había hecho, pero el se felicitaba por conseguirlo-

"Si. Entonces yo… haré lo mismo"-dijo amenazadoramente, viéndolo con desprecio-

"No me opongo"-respondió divertido, esta chica le comenzaba a caer bien. Le gustaba que ella quisiera aparentar dureza en su forma de ser-

"y…-ahora volvía sentirse cohibida- gracias"

"¿gracias?"-pregunto -

"por darme un aventón"-respondió con una limpia sonrisa-

"de nada señorita, solo dime en donde vives"

"usted lo sabe"-le dijo denotando obviedad-

"si es cierto, pero veo que me tratas de usted otra vez"-puso en marcha el auto, sabia el camino-

"Hum…"-no supo que decir-

"no te preocupes, no me molesta"

"si es que…creo que ya se le paso lo antipático"

"¿En serio? Ah, entonces eres así de hostil con la gente que no pisa el suelo por donde caminas" -dedujo Darien tratando de ver su reacción-

"yo no…no soy asi…es que…no me gusta…la gente que no…que no"-le costaba trabajo acomodar sus ideas, pues al responderle tenia que tocar temas personales, cosa negativa para ella-

"No sabia que eras una miedosa"-dijo endureciendo el rostro. Uso un tono bajo pero firme-

"¿Miedosa… yo?"-pregunto nerviosa-

"Si. No te atreves a ir a las secciones… porque eres una niñita asustada"-escupió este-

"yo…yo…-no supo que replicar. El pelinegro al ver que no respondió volteo. Al ir platicando el mantenía la vista fija en el camino, pero aprovecho que justo el semáforo estaba en rojo-

"¿Serena?"

"yo…yo…lo soy-voz quebrada -Si…soy…una miedosa-sollozo quedo-

_Su mirada esta muy triste…pobrecita…creo que me excedí_

"pues…trata de cambiar eso…"-dijo de manera confortable viendo al frente, la luz estaba en verde ahora -inténtalo… y si te cuesta yo…te ayudare"-

La chica lo vio con cuidado.

"ya no seas mas esa niña asustada, Mírate. Te subiste a mi auto sin ningún temor ni rechazo, porque se que no te gusta estar cerca de ningún hombre que no conozcas y yo soy uno de ellos, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que pasaste tus limites conmigo, porque para ti soy un extraño. Aun no me puedo llamar tu Psiquiatra porque no hemos comenzado las secciones, pero lo hiciste, te subiste. Serena ¿dime crees que antes lo hubieras hecho?"

"yo…yo…lo siento…es que no…"

"no te disculpes, tienes todo el derecho de enojarte y rechazarme como medico pero…no como amigo"_ la vio dándole una confianza en sus palabras y también en la sonrisa que le dio_

"¿Hum…que?"_pregunto con expectación, no se sentía para nada incomoda_

"quiero ser tu amigo Serena…veras que me tendrás confianza"_inclino la cabeza en señal de aliento_

"yo…no se pero esta bien, iré a las secciones, ya…ya no faltare"_ahora la chica fue quien negó con la cabeza asegurando lo que decía_

"¿debo creerte?"_pregunto con desanimo, pues ya habían sido muchas las citas a las que no fue. Apenas la conocía como para estar seguro de lo que decía_

"Si, Darien hágalo…por favor"_pidió suplicante. Ella lo estaba mirando_

"Vaya, me llamaste por mi nombre, es un avance" _el hombre sonrió otra vez_

La chica también lo hizo sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

"sabes…te ves muy linda cuando sonríes"

La chica se sonrojo.

"gra…gracias"_estaba avergonzada_

"aunque no me respondiste si quieres ser mi amiga. Pero ahora, mejor concentrémonos en tu caso. Mañana sin falta ¿OK?"_cerro un ojo y la apunto con su dedo índice de la mano derecha_

"Si, nos vemos, gracias por traerme"_la chica en señal de respeto se inclino, luego se bajo del auto cerrando la puerta_

"de nada. Hasta mañana"_ dijo despidiéndose con la mano para después encender el motor y partir_

_¡Vaya!_

_Que loco es todo esto…este tipo me caía muy mal hace un rato y…ya no_

_Es…una buena persona…lo es como Artemis tal vez…bueno si lo conozco lo sabré_

_Ahora…entrare a ver a mi hijo_

.

.

Casa Mizuno-Kaiou.

"quien sera a esta hora"

_Es tarde para hacer visitas, pero no se quien será…bueno estoy sola en casa a lo mejor y es una agradable visita. Mina no me dijo que vendría._

Abre la puerta. Al hacerlo se lleva una gran sorpresa.

"Hola Amy"_la chica siente como su corazoncito comienza a latir de manera mas rápida_

"T…Taiki"_la chica se odio por ser tartamuda en estos momentos_

"¿te sorprende verme?"_pregunta el chico de manera tranquila_

"eh…si…bueno no…"_ _¡ay no! mi estupida lengua no ayuda__

"creo que si"

"pero…pasa"_se hace a un lado para que entre_

"gracias"_ se sientan_

"¿y…que te trae por aquí?"_trata de sonar más normal_

_Que pregunta mas tonta…obvio mi hermana_

"Michiru no esta"

"lo se"

"entonces ¿porque has venido y a estas horas?"

"Oh, son las 8, disculpa es tarde"

"no, no te preocupes"

"se que Michiru esta en la academia de música"

"ah…"

_No creo que me halla venido a ver a mi ¿o si? Hay que tonta soy, no debo pensar esas cosas…el es el novio de mi hermana que tonta eres Amy_

"pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludarlas, tu mama y tu son muy amables conmigo"

"eh, si…pues tu eres un buen chico"_sonríe, a pesar de todo le da gusto verlo_

"gracias, oye y ¿estas sola?'"_dijo mirando a todos lados_

"si, mama tiene turno y llega en la madrugada y tu ya sabes que Michiru a veces después de la academia se queda con amigas"

"asi que te abandonaron"

"no, no lo veo asi"

"es cierto, ¿oye te gustaría ir conmigo a la biblioteca del parque nº 10?, digo para que no te aburras"

"Si, yo…digo me encantaría"

_Estoy nerviosa…espero que no lo note_

"vamos"

"eh si"

Se fueron caminando. El parque que dijo Taiki no estaba lejos.

En la biblioteca.

"¿te gusta este libro?"

"Si, no tiene nada que ver con mi carrera pero es interesante, habla del creador de todas las cosas"

"si también a mi me gusta mucho"

Amy sonríe.

"sabes te ves muy linda cuando sonríes"

"ah…yo…gracias"

Se sonroja.

_Me dijo linda…me dijo linda._

"tienes a quien salir, Michiru es muy bella, es obvio que saques algo de su belleza"

"ah…si claro"

_Mejor me bajo de la nube…no quiero subir otra vez…el me baja de sopetón_

.

.

Dos meses después.

"Es como si no pudiera controlarlo…esta fuera de mis manos yo…quisiera que acabara"

"entonces no ha cesado"

"no, a veces incluso es peor…revivo esas espantosas escenas que me aterrorizan… y… el rostro de mi mama esta presente"

"¿y eso es malo?"

"si…porque veo que…que no estuve con ella en su ultimo aliento…yo…realmente… no pude ayudarla_ sollozo fuerte_ no pude"

"no pudiste"_reafirma_

"no…_llorando"

"vamos desahógate…no te detengas"

"hug…ah..."_la chica siguió llorando hasta lo mas que pudiera_

Los El últimos dos meses Serena asistió regularmente a sus citas medicas. Esto tenia a todos muy feliz, a pesar de que era difícil ver avances por lo menos la chica intentaba salir adelante. Por otro lado comenzó una linda amistad con su medico, Darien trataba de hacerla sentir lo mejor posible pues para el la relación medico-paciente era clave en su tratamiento. Tenia pruebas psicológicas, físicas, todo lo que entra en la historia clínica pero aun así ella era reacia a contarle ese episodio cruel que vivió cuando fue violada.

El estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido solo por sus fichas clínicas pero no a fondo de lo sucedido. Sabía que ella sola debía sincerarse.

"bueno Serena es todo por hoy"

"Gracias Darien"

"no me des las gracias"

"claro que si…estos últimos meses me he sentido un poco mas tranquila, ya no tengo tantas pesadillas como antes…no digo que hallan desparecido pero…son menos"

"eso solo se debe a ti. Tu has puesto de tu parte"_el chico le hablaba con afecto_

"pero estas sesiones me han ayudado mucho"

"eso es parte del tratamiento, a medida que aplicas avanzas"

"bueno me daré algo de crédito"

"¿ves? Por eso decía que no me des las gracias"

"aun asi te las doy"

Los dos sonrieron sinceramente. A Darien le caía muy bien Serena…entendió que la chica solo estaba a la defensiva porque aun estaba muy dañada. A su corta edad vivió cosas muy duras y solo tenia que afrontarlas, eso si el la ayudaría en eso.

El la llevo hasta su casa. Siempre lo hacia, pues formaron una linda amistad.

"bien llegamos"

"gracias por traerme Darien, se lo agradezco"

"de acuerdo, pero tutéame"

"es que…me cuesta"

"me haces sentir como un viejo"

"lo siento"

"bien no te preocupes, ya lo harás pronto"

"si, así será"

"adiós Serena"

"adiós"

Entro a casa.

_Vaya…no…es tan difícil_

_Contar lo ocurrido_

_Pero…pero…_

_Detallar…como me violaron…es_

_Es…_

_Muy difícil…recuerdo lo que sentí…en esos momentos_

_El miedo…el pavor…el…asco…_

_Todo eso es…demasiado para mi…se que_

_Se lo tengo que contar a Darien…pero…es duro…muy duro…para mi_

_Yo…no quiero recordarlo…ah…es…horroroso_

_OH dios…porque…_

…_porque…_

.

.

"Pachelbel Canon in D major"

"esta melodía ¿No es para violín?"

"si, pero también se toca en el piano, pero ahora la tocaras en violín"

"pues prefiero el piano"

"Seiya, al estudiar música tienes que intentar tocar todos los instrumentos que te digo"

"pero…"

"no hay peros aquí"

"bien profesor lo haré"_dijo obligado_

"se que sabes tocar el violín"

"un poco"

"pues hazlo ahora toma"

"bien" _el chico se separo del piano en el cual estaba sentado. Estaba en el salón de música de la universidad de Manhatan. Hace un mes que estaba en Nueva York. Tuvo que ir porque era un viaje de sus estudios.

"Seiya yo comienzo y tu me sigues"_dijo el Profe sentándose el en el piano_

"Si"

Las teclas del piano comenzaron a dar vida a la hermosa pieza musical. Luego Seiya acompañó a esta.

Comenzó a tocar el instrumento de cuerdas. Al principio se escucho una armonía pero luego eso desapareció.

El sonido fue horrible por lo que paro de inmediato.

"lo siento, profesor, pero no me sale"

"si es cierto pensé que sabias"

"no, yo lo siento"

"no te preocupes. No todos sabemos tocar violín"

"es que es muy difícil"

"en cierto modo si pero se puede aprender aunque toques mal"

"si pero a mi me gusta la guitarra, el piano"

"tendrás que aprenderte por lo menos unas notas para pasar el curso de instrumentos generales"

"si lo se"

"y ¿Cómo lo harás?"

"le pediré ayuda a alguien"

"¿A quien?"

"a mi hermano"

.

.

"que bueno que tu brazo ya esta mejor"

"si. Esta como nuevo"

"oye nunca me aclaraste bien lo que te paso"

"nada importante. Casi me arroyan, pero como alcance a reaccionar me tire al suelo cayendo todo mi peso sobre mi brazo, eso es todo. Lo demás ya lo sabes"

"aha…"

"¿me crees cierto?"

"Si es que, cuando te llame te note tenso"

"imaginaciones tuyas"

"bien no pregunto de nuevo"

La chica siguió con lo que hacia. Estaban almorzando en un restaurante del centro.

_Ya han pasado dos meses y aun me pregunta. No se porque pero creo que sospecha que le mentí. Yo aun no entiendo porque lo hice. Además a esa chica…no la he vuelto a ver. _

_Lamentablemente._

_¿Que dije?_

_OH no…nada_

_Bueno fue emocionante cuando le grite y…después se fue. Si. _

_Ni siquiera volteo a verme…_

… _ni una sola vez. _

_Ni una sola._

_Mejor lo olvido._

_Pero…_

_Es una chica preciosa. Demasiado._

_No se porque me acuerdo de ella. _

_No debo._

_Yo por primera vez tengo novia. Nunca quise una ya que mis relaciones siempre han sido fugaces. Nunca he durado saliendo con alguien más de un mes. Pero con Rei ha sido diferente. Ella coincidió conmigo en mi carrera, nos hicimos amigos y luego la invite a salir. Me dijo que no pero luego de insistir acepto. Después me empezó a gustar y yo a ella. Rei se me declaro. Nos hicimos novios y llevamos dos meses. Ojala y dure porque veo que es una buena chica._

"Yaten mañana me acompañaras a una prueba de modelaje"

"¿modelaje?"

"¿Si? ¿Acaso estas sordo?"

"No. Pero quede de jugar fútbol con mis amigos"

"pues cancélalos"_ordeno esta_

"¿Qué?"

"dijiste que no eras sordo"

"oye __que antipática y mandona__ primero dime a que hora es tu prueba y a lo mejor puedo hacer las dos cosas_

"es a las 5"

"ah entonces no hay problema. Te acompaño porque quede con los chicos a las 8"

"ok pero esto de las audiciones se tardan"

"bien, igual te acompaño"

"ay que lindo te quiero"

La chica se acerca a el y lo besa. Cosa que ayuda a que Yaten se le quite lo molesto con su novia.

"ah una cosa mas, si te pillo viendo a una de las otras chicas te ira muy mal"_dice celosa_

"Ok, pero los ojos están para mirar"

"pues conmigo tienes de sobra"

"vaya que vanidosa"

"se que soy hermosa, no lo niegues"

"no lo niego, eres hermosa"

_Vanidosa igual que yo…es un poco_

_Chocante_

_pero es cierto. Rei es muy bella_

_Aunque su carácter no tanto_

"oye Contesta tu celular"

"ah, cierto a ver _era una llamada de larga distancia _es mi hermano"

"contéstale"

"si, hola cantante"

_Que guapo es mi novio. Me encanta. No se como pero lo conseguí. Conseguí que el chico mas desordenado saliera conmigo. Uno de los más populares de la U. Ahora espantare a todas las buitres que anden por ahí. Este hombre es mío. Propiedad de Rei Hino. _

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿¡Yaten que pasa?!'"

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin actualice. Espero les guste.**

**Un saludo.**


End file.
